<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're so good by shojobell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670697">You're so good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell'>shojobell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardcaptor Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura finds out just how good Syaoran is with his fingers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're so good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura presses her back against Syaoran's chest, softly whispering his name. The rain outside pit-pitters, sprinkling up against her window. No one was home today, not even Kero-chan, he was over with Tomoyo. He had been bribed with snacks. </p><p>Syaoran's gently touch against her thighs makes Sakura shiver. His hand disappears underneath her skirt. She blushes, moving her legs apart slightly.</p><p>Her heart thumps inside her chest as his fingers move closer to her heat. "S-Syaoran-kun.." He hasn't even touched her there yet but the anticipation makes her say his name again.</p><p>"A bit eager, Sakura?" He teases, kissing the back of her head. Sakura pouts a bit, her face becoming redder. "P-Please," </p><p>Her soft plea makes Syaoran shudder, he's now touching her through the fabric of her panties. He hopes that he is pleasing her.  She seems to be liking it. Her soft sighs tell him he's doing okay. She turns her head to look at him. Her face is glowing, cheeks tinged with red, lips puckered just waiting to be kissed.  He moves his head down to capture her lips with his own. His own heart races as they kiss. </p><p>His fingers continue to work at her center, she's moaning into their kiss. He can feel the warmth from her, as he moves aside the fabric to touch her folds directly. Sakura moans again when they break their kiss, a beautiful sound. Sakura moves her head, resting it against his shoulder.</p><p>"F-faster, please."</p><p>Syaoran happily moves his fingers faster. Her legs twitch. "I-I'm so close, Syaoran-" </p><p>He moves his thumb to her clit, gently touching it, and it makes Sakura cry out in her release. </p><p>Syaoran moves his hands away. Sakura turns to face him, smiling and panting. "That.. was so.. good, Syaoran-kun. You're so good with your fingers."</p><p>He blushes. "What makes you think so?"</p><p>She smiles as if he should already know. "You're a piano player."</p><p>Syaoran looks stunned a moment before breaking out into a laugh, taking her into his arms. Sakura giggles too as they fall into another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>